A Tale of Twisted Love
by Freaky Fluffy Luvaz
Summary: Sesshomaru comes to Shikon High through an exchange program and meets Rin. They slowly fall in love, but Naraku stands in the way of it. Naraku is jealous of Sesshomaru, and has a plan up his sleeve to tear them apart. More pairings inside.
1. Ch 1: The Begining

_This is our first ever fan fiction. I'm Jenny and me and my friend Alyssa thought of this story together. I write the stories/chapters and Lyssa gives the ideas and is the editor. Enjoy our first fan fiction "A Tale of Twisted Love"! _

_Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. What we do own is the plot and idea of this story. Thanks! _

_On with the story!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 1)

"Ahh! I'm going to be late! I need to hurry!" Rin Shinohara screamed as she rushed to get ready for school.

Rin accidentally forgot to set the alarm for Monday morning and now she was running late.

She glanced at the clock. It read 7:50 AM and she gasped. "I only have ten minutes!"

She had already brushed her teeth and was dressing into her uniform, which was a short green schoolgirl type skirt and a long-sleeved sailor shirt that had a red bow on the front.

Rin grabbed her hairbrush and quickly brushed the tangles out of her hair, leaving her long hair down.

Rin was about to go out of the door when Mrs. Higurashi stopped her.

Rin's parents were rich and very busy, so they usually had to go on long business trips. The Higurashis were close to the Shinoharas, and they always allowed Rin to stay with their family when Rin's parents were on business trips.

"Rin, where are you going? Won't you eat breakfast first? It's so early."

"I can't! I'm going to be late and-"

"Hey Rin! What are you doing up? It's only seven o'clock." Kagome said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily, walking down the stairs to eat breakfast.

"Wh-what?" Rin gaped. She glanced at the living room clock and it read 7:03 AM.

"What do you mean? My clock, it read 7:55 when I came down here."

"Well, the living room clock reads around seven o'clock and so does my alarm. Maybe your alarm is messed up." Kagome replied.

"Ugh! Why didn't anyone tell me this sooner?"

"Well, I thought I told you last night, but I guess it must have slipped my mind…" Kagome trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

Rin mentally groaned. _Today is going to be a loooong day._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Shikon No Tama High school, students were swarming into the school, getting ready for the new week.

Rin was walking to school with her best friends Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

Rin and Kirara were the sophomores of the group while Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were juniors.

Rin is the most cheerful of the group, always having a smile on her face and caring for her friends. She considered her friendssome of the most important people in her life.

She had chestnut brown eyes with jet-black hair that was layered and a bit puffed out.

Kagome Higurashi was one of Rin's closest friends. She was nice and caring, butcould be stubborn, and would always stick up for her friends. She wasn't afraid to be outgoing and liked to speak her mind sometimes.

Kagome had chocolate brown eyes with raven black hair that looked blue in the sunlight. Her hair was alwaysmessy and would never stay straight.

Sango Moshimoto was the most active and tomboyish of the group. She loved competing and playing in sports, although sometimes shecould get carried away. She was also the loudest of the group.

She has dark brown hair that was usually seen in a ponytail. She also has brown eyes that matched her hair.

Sango's boyfriend, Miroku Hoshineru, is quite the flirt. He has short black hair that he keeps in a small ponytail. He also has violet purple eyes.

Miroku loved flirting with girls, which would always cause Sango to get mad at him. Of course, Miroku would always say she's the only girl for him. The first time he met Sango he asked her "Will you bear my child?" which caused Sango to slap him.

Although Sango wouldalways smack Miroku in the head it was obvious they liked each other, and no one was surprised when they announced they were going out.

Kirara Ushimado was the only demon of the group. She's part of a very rare and unique neko demon clan.

Kirara has waist-long blonde-white hair with black neko ears. In the middle of her forehead, there was a black diamond crest. She had wide red eyes.

Kirara is the quietest of them all. She blushed more easily and is easily shy among strangers. With her friends she's happy and laughing. Kirara is pretty smart, but she wasn't considered a geek or dork in her school.

Sango glanced at her watch.

"Whoa, we better hurry or we'll be late!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and lockers were smashed shut as the teacher walked into the classroom.

The teacher was about to start class when the announcements came on the intercom.

"Hello students of Shikon No Tama High School. Today there will be an assembly in the gymnasium. All students must attend at 1:30 PM. More information will be given at the gymnasium. Thank you."

Most of the students mentally groaned.

Lunchtime rolled around and there were so many rumors about what the assembly was about (since there rarely were any) that no one knew what to believe.

"Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get lunch, most of the kids were hogging the pizza today." Kagome apologized.

Rin and Kirara were sitting at their normal lunch table. They were always the first to sit down since they always brought their lunch.

"It's alright! I really didn't mind." Kirara said.

"Yeah, same here. So what do you have for lunch Kagome?" Rin asked, glancing at Kagome's lunch tray.

Kagome sat down and stared at her tray and groaned.

"Eww. I have pepperoni pizza, but it's a bit burnt. And I have some of that nasty green jello and this thing they call mashed potatoes." Kagome shuddered.

"Hello girls. Hello Rin." A dark creepy voice was heard behind Kagome.

"Uh, hi Naraku." Rin said nervously.

"Hey Naraku, why don't you just go away and leave Rin alone?" Kagome glared at him.

"Why are you so nervous Rin?" Naraku ignored Kagome's question.

Naraku Okizaro was a senior at Shikon High. He had dark brown wavy hair that reached down his back, and piercing red eyes. His pale skin made him look more terrifying.

Around the beginning of the year, Naraku asked Rin if she would be his girlfriend. Rin didn't harbor any feelings for him and barely knew him, so she politely declined.

Of course, Naraku couldn't stand rejection and was persistent in making Rin his girlfriend.

Every time Naraku talked to Rin he would always make some kind of excuse to convince her to be his girlfriend.

Rin never felt comfortable around Naraku.

Her friends would always try to protect Rin from him, thinking he may do something big if they weren't there to help Rin.

"Um, no reason Naraku."

"Are you nervous because you want to go out with me?" Naraku raised his eyebrows.

"Look you jerk! Leave Rin alone!" Kagome practically shouted.

The whole lunchroom went quiet as they all turned to stare at Kagome.

"Fine, I'll go away. But don't think this isn't over…Rin." Naraku whispered in Rin's ear and walked away.

"Hey guys. What was Naraku doing here?" Sango asked, emphasizing hatred into Naraku's name.

"He still won't leave me alone. Gosh, I hate this." Rin pouted.

"Aww, cheer up Rin. Next time that jerk comes around I'll-" Sango suddenly froze. Her face turned beat red.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she smacked Miroku, who was right behind her.

"Oww the pain. But it was all worth it." Miroku exclaimed, looking dreamy and unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, it was 1:30 PM and the gym was packed with teenagers and teachers trying to calm them down.

"Hey Kagome! Over here! We saved you a seat!" Sango shouted over the crowd.

Kagome wadded her way over the swarm of teens.

"Finally! I made it! I felt like I would be lostin the crowd forever!"

"Oh, I see Rin!" Kirara shouted.

"Hey Rin! Over here!" Kagome waved her hands.

"Phew! I made it!" Rin said grinning.

Suddenly the microphone was turned on and the principal started talking.

"Ahem, good afternoon students. I would like to say that we will have new students with us temporarily for the rest of the school year. These are exchange students from Western Lands High School. Please make them feel welcome. Earlier in the week we had a PTA meeting and had families volunteer to take care of some of the new students. They are from Tokyo, Japan. This student exchange program was made so we could learn about people from other places. Please welcome them."

As soon as she finished her announcement, the gym erupted. There was a lot of talking, most of the girls were whispering, wondering if there were any hot guys coming over, and the guys were thinking about beautiful female exchange students.

"Calm down children…I SAID CALM DOWN!" The principal screamed into the microphone. The students froze.

"Thank you. Let me introduce you to the new students."

Suddenly, five students came out, three boys and two girls.

"This is Sesshomaru Takahashi and Inuyasha Takahashi. Sesshomaru is a senior while Inuyasha is a junior."

There was a ton of squealing when the Shikon High girls saw the brothers. They were wearing the school uniforms, which consisted of a long sleeved boy's school shirt and black pants. The color black on them made them lookeven hotter.

"Oh my gosh! They are so hot!", "I wonder if they're single?", and other phrases among those lines could be heard throughout the gym.

Sesshomaru Takahashi had long silver hair that reached down to his waist and cold amber eyes.

He had a purple crescent moon on the middle of his forehead and had magenta stripes on his cheeks. His elf like ears only made himlook more handsome than ever.

Inuyasha Takahashi looked almost like his brother. He also had long silver hair, but it was messier and made him cute. The dog-ears on his head made him even more adorable.

He had amber eyes like his brother, but they were more energetic and had more emotion in them. He also appeared to be a half-demon.

Kagome stole a glance at Inuyasha and her breathe was knocked out. He was handsome in her eyes, and those dog-ears looked so cute on him!

Confused amber eyes met her chocolate brown eyes. Kagome blushed and quickly looked away.

No one noticed Kagome's strange behavior, especially Rin, who was staring at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Rin couldn't help but think '_Wow, he looks like an angel._'

A young fox demon with long red hair that was tied in a ponytail with a green ribbon came up.

"This is Shippo Kanzaki and he will be a sophomore at our school."

"Oh my Kami." Kirara breathed.

He looked so cute with his red hair, and Kirara couldn't help but blush just starting at him. She never really felt this way towards guys very much.

Usually, she would think guys were jerks (with the exception of Miroku), but Shippo just didn't look like a jerk in her eyes.

"And this is Kagura Rikaru and her sister Kanna. Kagura is a senior and Kanna is a freshman."

All the guys were drooling over Kagura. Kagura had what you could call vain beauty. She had black hair that was put in a bun. She also had piercing crisom eyes similar to Naraku's.

Meanwhile, Kanna looked nothing like her sister. She had black eyes that seemed blank and lifeless. She also had snow-white hair and very pale skin. She also seemed very small and frail for her age.

The bell suddenly rang and girls were going up to the Takahashi brothers.

"Children, go to class! Please!" Teachers were trying to clam the teenagers down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neko-cat

Hentai-pervert

Kami-God

_Wow, this is the end of our first chapter! On Microsoft Word this was 6 pages. Hope it wasn't too short for your liking! Tune in next time for the next installment of "A Tale of Twisted Love"!_

_By the way, we might change the title but we aren't sure what to call it. If you have any suggestions about a new title that would be great! Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a review so that we may be more inspired to make a second chapter!_


	2. Ch 2: Meeting Sesshomaru

_Welcome to the second chapter of "A Tale of Twisted Love"! _

_In the other chapter, Alyssa and me already checked for all mistakes, but as soon as we published the chapter, we noticed a ton of mistakes (Thanks to _RingoNeko _for telling us). We think that it was automatically changed when we published it, or something similar to that._

_Please forgive us for those mistakes!_

_Thanks to _Secret Angel Forever21_ and _RingoNeko_ for their reviews!_

_Once again, we DO NOT own Inuyasha._

_Now on with the story!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

: Flashback :

_Sakura blossoms were falling gently to the ground as Inuyasha and Kikyou walked through the park._

_The sun was setting but there were still rays of orange left in the sky._

_"Oh Inuyasha! Thank you so much for the dinner, it was really great." Kikyou whispered in Inuyasha's ear._

_Inuyasha held Kikyou in his arms._

_"Anything for you Kikyou." _

_"Well, we should be getting home now…" Kikyou trailed off. _

_"I'll drive you back to your place." Inuyasha suggested._

_"It's alright. My parents will worry if I don't bring back their car." Earlier in the day, Kikyou drove to the date since her parents suggested it would be better for them._

_"Alright." Inuyasha sighed in disappointment, lessening his grip on Kikyou. _

_"But you know I love you." Kikyou smiled lovingly, glancing into Inuyasha's eyes._

_"I love you too. But are you sure you don't want me to drive you back home?" Inuyasha worried. He usually never showed his caring side around others besides his mom and Kikyou. _

_"Don't worry! It's not like anything bad is going to happen in the ten minutes it takes me to drive to my house."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right." _

_That night Inuyasha drove back home and went to sleep, still thinking about Kikyou. _

_But the next day things took a turn for the worse._

_Inuyasha found out that Kikyou had been in a car accident while driving back home. A drunk driver hit her, but she didn't make it. She was dead._

: End Flashback :

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The auditorium was loud and noisy, and Inuyasha's sensitive ears were really starting to hurt.

He was becoming really annoyed with the fact that his teacher forced him to do this stupid student exchange program, and it was only because he was failing history.

He sure learned his lesson about evil history teachers.

Inuyasha glanced around the gym and was disgusted by the fan girls who were screaming about him and his older brother, Sesshomaru.

His breath was suddenly knocked out when he glanced at a girl behind the fan girls. She looked _just _like Kikyou, with the exception of some minor details.

His eyes showed confusion as he stared right into the eyes of the girl. '_Is that…Kikyou?_'

The girl blushed and looked down. '_Nah, she can't be Kikyou. Kikyou is way more mature and of course more beautiful._' Inuyasha tried to convince himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, do you want to meet the new kids?" Rin asked the group.

"Why? You have a crush on one of them?" Sango joked.

Rin accidentally blushed as Sango and Miroku laughed. None of them noticed Kagome and Kirara blushing when they mentioned about crushes on the new students.

"So who's the lucky man who will fall for your beauty?" Miroku asked. That earned him a whack from Sango.

"But of course, my darling Sango, you are the most beautiful of them all." Miroku grinned, rubbing his head.

"Honestly, I don't have a crush! Okay? So, let's just forget that I ever mentioned meeting the new student." Rin's cheeks still had a tingle of pink in them.

"Alright Rin, if you say so. Well, we need to get to class. Bye Rin! Bye Kirara!" Sango waved. Miroku and Kagome did the same. They headed toward the junior hallway. (_AN: Okay, I don't know much about high school, but just to keep things simple, each grade level has their own hall way_.)

"I'm going to head to the bathrooms, so just go on without me." Kirara said.

"Okay Kira (_AN: My own little nickname for her;) _). Well, I'll meet you in algebra." Rin replied.

Rin wasn't watching were she was walking about bumped into someone. She landed right on her butt.

"Oh my Kami, I'm so sor-" Rin stopped midway into her sentence when she saw who she bumped into.

It was Sesshomaru Takahashi.

Rin's eyes went wide at the site of him. She quickly got up and apologized.

"Oh my Kami! I'm really, really sorry that I bumped into you! I wasn't looking at where I was walking and-"

"Be more careful next time." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Uh, okay." Replied Rin awkwardly.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Rin Shinohara."

"Hello Rin. Well, I have to get to my next class. Maybe next time we can talk." Sesshomaru walked away, towards the senior hall.

'_Wow, I can't believe I got to talk to Sesshomaru on the first day he's here. Maybe I'll be lucky and we'll meet again._' Rin thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang as Kirara took a seat beside Rin in the algebra room.

The teacher came in with one of the exchange students, Shippo.

"Hello class. Today one of the exchange students will be joining our class. I guess you already know his name from the assembly we had earlier in the day. But incase you forgot, this is Shippo Kanzaki." The teacher introduced.

"Now, why don't you take a seat beside Miss Ushimado?"

Kirara blushed as Shippo sat next to her.

"Now class, can someone explain the formula of the Pythagorean theorem?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the bell rang, Rin ran out of the class.

School was finally over for the day.

As Rin waited near the entrance of the school for her friends, Naraku came up to her.

"Come on Rin? Are you sure you don't want to be my girlfriend?" Naraku asked.

Rin tensed up. "Yes Naraku. I'm sure there's someone better for you." Rin tried to be polite.

Suddenly, Rin saw Sesshomaru behind Naraku.

"Why don't you leave Rin alone Naraku," Sesshomaru stated, rather than asked, "…If you know what's good for you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bet you hate us for this cliffhanger (grins evily) oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_Sorry if Inuyasha was a bit OOC. But if you watch the anime you can tell that he's always gentle and shows his affection to Kikyou a lot. _

_Sorry if it was short! But I felt that I had to add a cliffhanger. _

_Stay tuned for the third installment of "A Tale of Twisted Love"!_


	3. Ch 3: The Mall

_Yay! The third chapter to "A Tale of Twisted Love"!_

_Thanks to _Secret Angel Forever21, Mew RinRingoNekoDeth Haunts,_ and_ Sora Chi Kaminari _for their wonderful reviews! _

_Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Inuyasha in any way or form. All the characters belong to the creator of Inuyasha. _

_We won't keep you waiting any longer, here's the third chapter!_

* * *

Naraku glared at Sesshomaru. 

He wasn't stupid and knew better than to mess with Sesshomaru.

"Fine, but next time you won't be as lucky."

Naraku took a glance at Rin and then walked down the street.

Rin turned and quickly bowed at Sesshomaru. "Domo arigato gozaimasu Sesshomaru. If it wasn't for you…I don't know what would have happened."

"It's no problem. But you should be more cautious about your surroundings Rin. There aren't a lot of good people in the world."

Before Rin could reply, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Kirara came up and ran to Rin.

"Are you alright Rin?" Kagome asked.

"We just saw Naraku a few minutes ago walking away from here." Sango said.

"Yeah, I'm alright. But I don't know what I would have done if Sesshomaru hadn't come and helped me."

"Arigato Takahashi. But if you hurt a hair on Rin's head, I'll make sure that-" Miroku put his hand over Sango's mouth.

"What Sango meant to say was, thanks a lot for helping Rin. Isn't that right Sango?" Miroku asked.

All anyone could hear was a muffled reply.

"Now, I should get going before Sango kills me. Bye!" Miroku took his hand off of Sango's mouth and ran down the street.

Sango's face was red as she shouted and chased after Miroku.

Rin, Kirara, and Kagome did an anime sweat dropped while Sesshomaru looked like he didn't really care.

Kagome and Kirara quickly tired to catch up with Sango, just to make sure she didn't kill Miroku.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Rin started talking.

"I'm sorry if my friends' behavior was a little…disturbing. But thank you very much for your help. Is there anything I could do to make it up?"

"No. It doesn't matter."

Before Rin could reply, her friends came running in her direction.

Sesshomaru, uninterested, walked towards the parking lot and to his car.

"See you around Rin." He called over his shoulder.

He drove off down the street.

"Oh, I think someone likes you Rin." Kagome winked at Rin.

"Oh shut up."

"So you _do _have a crush on someone! That is so sweet! My little baby is growing up!" Kagome cried, wiped away an imaginary tear.

Kirara and Kagome burst out laughing when they saw how red Rin's face was.

"Oh stop it. I didn't know you and Kirara could be so mean!" Rin pretended to be hurt.

"We aren't being mean Rin! We're just…stating the truth." Kirara said.

"Right…" Rin grinned.

* * *

Sighing, Rin threw her algebra book to the ground. Why did they have to bother learning all this stuff when they probably won't need it later on? 

Rin looked out her window, hearing the birds chirp and watching the wind gently ruffling the leaves on a tree.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock coming from the door.

"Hey Rin. It's Kagome, can I come in?"

"Of course. I was hoping for a distraction since this algebra homework is killing me." Rin frowned jokingly.

Kagome laughed. "Anyways, the rest of the gang is heading out to the mall, you want to go?"

Rin sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have so much homework and I don't think I would be able to finish it all if I went."

"Aww, please? I'm sure you'll finish it all in time. Anyways, I'll help you out afterwards." Kagome begged.

"Okay, okay. I give in." Rin smiled.

"Yay! We'll be leaving in an hour, so be ready by then." Kagome closed the door.

Rin didn't see the point in changing her clothes, so she started working hard to finish as much of her homework as she could.

* * *

They were all stuffed in Miroku's car as they headed towards the mall. 

"Now, I bet you're wondering why we're here Rin." Kagome announced when they entered the mall.

"No, not really. I just figured you all wanted to shop and look around." Rin simply answered.

Kagome blushed a bit. "Well…that too. But we're here for another reason. The reason we're here is that we're going to buy you new clothes!"

"What?! What's wrong with my old clothes?" Rin frowned in protest, looking at her attire. She was wearing a simple green shirt that had a white heart on it.

"You're shirt would be okay…except that it has no shape. It just doesn't flatter you're curves and you're jeans are simply not helping you." Sango stated.

"Crap, you dragged me along to make me carry the bags." Miroku's eyes widened in realization.

"Yep! Now come one!" The girls dragged Rin and Miroku to a clothing store.

* * *

After hours of shopping, frustration, fun, and poor Miroku having been forced to carry all the bags, the trip had finally ended. 

After buying tons of outfits for Rin, they made her change into the clothes after buying it.

They were heading towards the food court. Rin was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt with a little lace at the collar and a ruffle on the bottom. Rin was also wearing her new pair of jeans that were flared at the bottom.

(_A/N: I don't care if you like girly clothes or more gothic typed, but I imagined Rin being more cute, but she isn't going to turn preppy or whatever, because that would be…weird._)

As they all sat down at the table Rin had the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around and she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. But what surprised her was that Sesshomaru was the one staring at her.

* * *

_I know, I know. All of our faithful readers want to kill us O.o Please don't! _

_We're very very very very sorry about the long wait. I lose inspiration and then I got stuck on a writer's block. Then months later I remember about the chapter and I forgot what it was about so I rewrote it. Please review, and once again, we're very sorry for the long wait!_

_-Jenni and Lyssa_


End file.
